The Truth Revealed
by crazyvampiress
Summary: kagome was finished in the feudal era and now she in england to find some very important people to her, her brother, and other loved ones. please review! reviews help me keep writing. im still here! i just lost my papers w/ my next CH, but ill updatesoon!
1. The search

The Truth Revealed

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, animals were heard scurrying around in the forest, looking for food or just having fun. Buterflies fluttered from flower to flower. In a clearing in the middle of the forest was a young woman. Many would call her beautiful; many men called her a goddess who came down to earth. She had pieces of jasmine, baby's breath, and foxgloves woven into her midnight black hair, which shone dark blue in the sunlight. Her eyes shone a bright emerald green with gold and black flecks that flashed or darkened depending on her mood.

_'Why can't I find him? Daddy, help me find him.' _Kagome had tears running down her peaches and cream skin. She silently cried to herself, when she heard the musical words on the wind.

_**'He is near. Follow me, I will take you to him. Come...' **_The voice trailed off slowly as it moved down a path to the right of Kagome. Kagome slowly followed after the voice nutil they came out into a small village. She looked around and saw what looked to be students, for the children walking around had on the same uniform, with different types of crests on their robes.

In the distance a magnificent castle, the size of seventy football fields, with pointed towers spearing the sky. Behind the awe-spiring castle was a large lake, with a forest at the edges. It was truely a wonderful sight. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed in delight. She shook her head remembering why she was there.

Kagome felt a pull coming from the other side of the village. She took a deep breath and went to where the pulling was. She was about to enter a building called Honeydukes, when a group of students walked out of the shop. Kagome glanced at the trio but one drew her full attention. There was two boys and a girl. The young woman had curly light brown hair with natural golden highlights, but her hair was going from curls to taller of the two teenage boys had fiery red hair, robin egg blue eyes, and a whole lot of freckles. The last ans shortest of the teenage boys had raven black hair with natural blueish green highlights when the sunlight hit it. Eyes the color of bright emeralds with flecks of gold and black with in them.

_'Otooto-san... I've finally found you.' _ Tears started to leak out of kagome's eyes, as she looked into the worried eyes of her brother.

"Miss, are you okay?" Harry asked reaching an arm to help her. What he didn't expect was for the young woman to hug him with a death grip.

"Brother! I've finally found you after so many years. Father's excited to see you after so long. And look at lou! Last time I saw you, you were just a year old before you had to go back to the future..." Kagome babbled as Harry got a bewildered look on his face.

"Ron ,Hermoine. I'll be right back." Harry grabbed the woman he thought to have a few screws loose in her head, & rushed down the path toward the shrieking shack. Poor Kagome was dragged behind him like a limpett ( is that a word?).

"Alright, who are you? I know my parents only had one child, me, so what are you trying to pull? What do you want from me? Money? Or do you want the fame of being the boy-who-lived's sibling?" Harry asked the young woman who's claiming the ridiculous & supposedly impossible.

Kagome stared shocked at Harry, starting to feel hurt and insulted. Tears Clouded her vision, and felt as if her heart was breaking. Harry looked into Kagome's eyes and saw the pain. He knew he hurt her deeply by what he said, and realized that what she said might have some truth to it.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I don't know who you are," Harry looked at her one more time, then turned to walk away. He stopped when he heard Kagome start to sing.

_"Hush now my baby,_

_Be still now, dont cry_

_sleep as you're rocked by the stream. _

_Sleep and Remember my last lullaby, _

_so I'll be with you when you dream..."_

Harry turned toward her with slight recognition of the song reflecting in his eyes. Kagome smiled when she saw that he remember the lullaby. Kagome walked up to Haryy and touched his cheek in a gentle caress.

"Please remember..." Kagome whispered, and Harry blacked out. Kagome caught him before he fell to the ground. She was suprised with how light he weighed, then she became angry.


	2. The help

**Chapter Two**

Recap:

"Please remember..." Kagome whispered, and Harry blacked out. Kagome caught him before he fell to the ground. She was suprised with how light he weighed, then she became angry.

Now:

_'Father, the family he was left with by that fool Dumbledore has been abusing him!! Why did you keep him there? This could've been prevented if you had gotten him from daddy and Aunt Lilly's house.' _ She raged as she carried her baby brother to the shrieking shack. Knowing her father could hear her rage on but couldn't speak to her was both a blessing and a curse.

After she set Harry down on the old worn bed, she called two of her three most greatest friends to come help her with harry.

"Remus, Severus, Sirius I need your help. I need you to come to the Shrieking Shack. as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way.' Remus, Severus, and Sirius said simultaneously.

There was one loud 'crack', then another showing Remus and Severus arriving int the dusty room. They looked around and saw Kagome sitting on the bed next to Harry. Remus rushed over and hugged Kagome while looking at Harry with concern.

"What happened to Harry? Why is he unconscious? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why didn't you ever visit? What have --." Remus babbled until Kagome finally had to put her hand over his mouth, laughing because she was happy to see her old friend.

"God Remus. You were babbling like a mother hen." Severus sneered. He had playful teasing glint his eyes. He smirked when he saw Remus blush at that comment.

"Oh Severus, stop teasing Remus." Kagome said to him reprimandly in a gentle way. Then she smiled at him, walked over to him and gave him a huge hug a kiss. "I missed you, all of you. I heard Sirius escaped Azkaban. But where is he?"

Remus and Severus looked away from Kagome with a sad look on both of their faces. Kagome looked at Remus first, who looked depressed and about to cry. Then she looked at Severus who actually looked sad and worried.

"Remmy, waht happened? Where's Sirius?" Kagome asked, looking back and forth between two of three best friends.

"Sirius... Sirius fell into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. That was two years ago, during Harry's fifth year. We don't know how he is now." Severus said to Kagome, filling in what Remus couldn't say.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then came up with an idea.

"Watch Harry for a few minutes, okay? I wanna try something." Kagome said to the two.

"Alright, but what are you going to do, Kagome?" Remus asked curiously. Kagome just looked at him.


	3. Connecting to the Dead

Chapter 3

Recap:

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Remus asked curiously. Kagome stared at him.

Present:

Kagome sat down on one the clean spots on the floor. She shifted her body into the lotus position, and focused on locating Sirius.

'Sirius…Sirius where are you? Siri it's me, Kagome. Please tell me where you are…' Kagome reached out to sense Sirius. His life's essence was faint but still strong.

'Kag…Kagome? Where are you? Why can't I see you?' she could hear his faint voice.

'You're in the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. I'm going to help you get out. You have a mate and a son that's waiting for you, and missing you. And two best friends that love and miss you as well. Don't you want to see us again?'

'Yes…I want to see you all… but how do I get out of here?'

'Look around and find the guardian of the Veil.'

'Ka…Kagome the only thing I see is a weird purplish white glowing orb to my right. Maybe that's him…'

'Wait the guardian should be a woman. Walk toward the glowing orb.'

'Alright but if I pass to the next life, I'm going to come back and haunt you.'

'Yeah, yeah…but I'm not going to let you go to reikai… now open your eyes to me. I need to see what's going on…'

(With Severus, Remus and Harry)

While Harry slept in the Shrieking Shack's worn bed, Severus and Remus were watching Kagome, waiting for her to come out of her trance.

As they looked at her, her eyes flashed open, glowing a bluish white. Suddenly her eyes glow started to pulsate

"What do you think she's doing?" Remus asked Severus, while watching Kagome still pulsate.

"I think she's trying to contact Sirius. Maybe even get him out of the Veil. Just keep your fingers crossed that she can get through to the guardian." Severus said to Remus, while praying to the gods that she will get Sirius out of the Veil. Remus nodded his head and sat down to wait for either Harry to wake up or Kagome to come out of her trance and bring Sirius home.

(With Kagome and Sirius)

'Well…are you going to open your eyes or what?' Kagome asked Sirius exasperated.

'Hold on, hold on…Don't get your knickers in a twist, Kags…' Sirius answered back, rolling his eyes. He concentrated on opening his inner eye to just Kagome and no one else. At first there was nothing, but after a moment, he felt a warm presence enter his mind, a presence full of kindness, caring, but strong as well.

'Alright I'm in. Now let's see what we have here… oh that is the Guardian of the Veil… you have to ask her to release you from the veil… that you weren't meant to be put in Limbo.'

{With Sirius in the Veil}

Sirius walked up to the glowing orb cautiously and with wariness.

"My lady, I ask that you release me out of the Veil so I may go to my family."

"_**Who art thou? What will thou giveth thee in exchange?"**_

"What do you desire in exchange my lady?"

"_**I want…"**_

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've updated. the stories are still open, just its paused, cause I cant seem to find my written stories when my dad put it someplace after a cleaning spree -.-; I'll try to update again soon and maybe even put a new one up. bye!)  
**_


End file.
